Non-volatile memories (“NVM”) are used in numerous electronic devices, including computers, video game consoles, telecommunications devices, etc. Operating temperatures have an impact on the quality and reliability of an NVM. For example, the operating temperature for a NVM may be limited to the range of −25 to 85° C. and the quality and reliability characteristics of a NVM may be defined based upon operating at 85° C. for 10 years.
Devices that utilize NVM, e.g., cellular phones, have increased their demand for performance by including features such as global positioning and mapping, streaming video, video games, etc. In order to support these features, vendors are increasing the device's “instructions per second” performance and clock frequencies. Consequently, the internal temperature of the devices is also increasing, causing a corresponding increase in memory junction temperature. Furthermore, packaging solutions like the Package-On-Package (“POP”), Multi-Chip-Package (“MCP”), and True-Silicon-Via (“TSV”) increase thermal coupling. Furthermore, phase change memory (“PCM”) technology is thermally driven and, therefore, more sensitive to temperature changes.